Malec: love story
by LED89
Summary: Alec just got fired and meets Magnus and Madzie on his way home. What happens next? Rated M for further chapters also on instagram. Chapters 1-5 posted there account name shadowhunter Clace Malec sizzy
1. Chapter 1: the meeting

~~Alec's POV~~

I was so exhausted when I got home from work for the last time. My boss Hodge had fired me the day before and I was just coming in to collect my last pay check. I didn't know how I was going to pay for my house my, my family or food and clothes. I went out on a walk through central park to clear my head and saw I a man trying to comfort a little girl who was crying. I felt so bad. I decided to go and see if I could help. As I got closer I got a clearer look at the man. He had caramel coloured skin, bright golden eyes and spiky hair a colour of brown so dark it could have been mistaken for black. The girl was about five or six years old, she had beautifully bronzed brown skin and long, black, flowing hair that went down to her waist. "Is everything okay?" I asked noticing that the girl had fallen off of her bright purple and silver bicycle and had cut her knee on a bit of glass. "Yes everything is fine. Do you happen to know somewhere that sells plasters and some savlon or germaline ( these are child friendly numbing creams that fight the bacteria ) ?" He asked me politely "I actually think I have some in my backpack and some tissues as well" I say as I sling by backpack to the ground and start rumaging for the things.


	2. Chapter 2 :the meeting ( magnus POV)

~~ Magnus' POV ~~

I was trying to teach Madzie how to ride a bike at central park. I took her in when her mom got seriously sick, she'd been diagnosed with bone cancer a few months ago and died the day before Madzie's birthday. So when her birthday came I had to tell her the bad news. She instantly asked me to relight the candles on her cake ( it was a Collin the catapiller cake ) and said she wanted to change her wish. Her wish came true and I adopted her the day after. Just as I thought about the pure happiness on her face when I said I would adopt her I heard crying and I jerked my head up so fast I thought I gave myself whiplash. I saw Madzie sitting on the ground next to her new purple and silver bike with tears streaming down her face. As soon as I saw I ran to her and tried to calm her down. I pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered calming things in her ear. I heard footsteps behind me and a deep, sexy voice softly asked " Is everything okay? " Yes everything is fine. Do you know somewhere that sells plasters and savlon or germaline? " "actually I think I have some in my backpack and some tissues as well." Sand as he slung his backpack to the ground and starts rumaging through it to find the tings needed. It is now that I finally get a proper look at him. He is very cute and tall. He has ebony black hair and skin so pale he could be vampire, he has a slightly uneven mouth as his left side is a little higher than the right. He looks kinda sad as if he just got dumped or fired... something like that.


	3. Chapter 3: learning about each other

~~ Alec's POV ~~

I caught him staring at me as I give him the things. I give him a shy smile as feel like my cheeks turn as red as a rose and suddenly get really nervous. He takes the things gladly and pulls the girl onto his lap as her patches her up. I slowly get up, walk towards the bike and wheel it closer in fear that it might get stolen. "What's your name?" I ask quietly. Too quietly as he didn't seem to hear me. "What's your name?" I ask again my voice slightly louder and stronger. " I'm Magnus and this is Madzie. Sorry if she doesn't talk you. She isn't comfortable around strangers. What's yours? " " I'm Alec " " Sweetheart do you want to say hi to Alec?" He asked her in a soft tone. She immediately obliges and walks up to me " hi." She says as she wraps her little arms around my legs. Magnus look at me in utter disbelief " She's never hugged someone she's just met before." He says with a shocked voice. I know how he's feeling, I'm shocked too. She pulls away from me, grabs my left hand as I hold her bike up with my right as she tugs me towards Magnus. She takes his hand, walks to the bench an sits down between us. Me and Magnus start to learn more about each other. He just started a job at the local Starbucks coffee shop just around the corner from my house. He's 29 I'm 28 and a half so we were born in the same year.


	4. Chapter 4: the date p1

div id="m3454" class="mail-message expanded" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 18.176px;"  
div class="mail-message-content collapsible zoom-normal mail-show-images " style="overflow-wrap: break-word; margin: 16px 0px;"  
div class="clear"  
div dir="auto"~~ Magnus POV ~~ div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto"It turns out I was right. He just got fired from Anima. Anima uses cancer patients to find cures for all sorts of illnesses but it kills the patients because they're so weak their bodies can't handle the drugs. Alec got fired for standing against the boss Kelly Hamilton and saying we should be trying to save them not killing them off like some farm animal. He got fired for voicing his opinion, standing up for what's right, to stop the ruthlessness and actually help people. I respect what he did even if it got him fired/div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto"~~ time jump, three days later ~~/div  
div dir="auto"' emstronghey Mags, how are you?/strong/em/div  
div dir="auto"emstrong' hello Alexander, I'm good. How are you on this brilliant day?'/strong/em/div  
div dir="auto"I could feel Alexander blushing from here. Since the last time i saw him, he had got a job at Nicky's. A local bar close to Spencer highschool./div  
div dir="auto"'strongemI'm ok. Do you want to meet at Takis?'/em/strong/div  
div dir="auto"strongem' I would love to Alexander. What time?'/em/strong/div  
div dir="auto"strongem' Now?'/em/strong/div  
div dir="auto"strongem' I'll be there soon precious'/em/strong/div  
div dir="auto"I lovestrong style="font-style: italic;" takis, /strongemstronghunters/strong/emstrong style="font-style: italic;" moon /strongand strong style="font-style: italic;"jade wolf/strong/div  
div dir="auto"I start getting dressed quickly so I have more time for glitter and make up. I rush out of the house and sprint to takis, making sure I don't mess up my hair or make up. When I get there I see Alexander waiting in a booth being hit on by Kaelie and looking very uncomfortable. I decide I should go up and help him, as he helped Madzie and I a few days prior. I walk up to them and I hear Alexander sigh with relief but little does he know he's about to feel so much more uncomfortable than he is while talking to Kaelie. "Hey Alexander. How did you get here so fast? I mean I basically teleported here with the speed I was running." ". Oh.. I kinda called after I got here." He sounded nervous. I sat down next to him and kissed him. Yep crazy I know. I only just met him now we're kissing. He tensed but then relaxed into the kiss. We pulled apart only to see a disgusted look from Kaelie. On the outside I smiled but on the inside I was screaming, jumping up and down and running around like someone just stole my glitter./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="mail-message-footer spacer collapsible" style="height: 0px;" /div  
/div  
div id="conversation-footer" class="spacer" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 18.176px; height: 17px;" /div 


	5. Chapter 5: the date p2

~~ Alec's POV ~~

Magnus fucking Bane just kissed me. BY THE ANGEL! How am I supposed to react. Should I smile? Should I kiss him? Don't panic, don't panic. He only kissed you, let's get on with the date. Wait DATE?! Just breathe. Don't blush and you'll be fine. Just breathe. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Just smile. Wait how do you smile? I don't think I've ever smiled before.

" Hi Magnus." I said, smiling. "Hello Alexander. Its nice to see you again. How was your week?" "It was alright. How about you? How was your week?" By the angel its really hard not to kiss him again. "Better now that I've seen you." Ok so I blushed. Its really not that important." Come on, let's get on with our date."

"I'd like that." I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips." I'll give you a few minutes to make a decision." Said a very disgusted Kaelie. I didn't reply. I was too busy smiling like an idiot to reply. "Thank you, Kaelie." Magnus said. She walked away but not before rolling her eyes at us. "So what do you want, darling?" He asked me. " I'm not sure. What are you having?" I asked while looking at the menu. Without even looking at the menu he said " steak, medium rare, chips and ketchup."" Sounds good I'll have the same."


End file.
